


untitled ryoshige resurrection

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, like ryo himself, short and not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: One day, I’m gonna show up at your door and you won’t get rid of me.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Nishikido Ryo
Kudos: 2





	untitled ryoshige resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this the day ryo announced he was leaving je. backdated.

_One day, I’m gonna show up at your door and you won’t get rid of me._

Those words had been spoken long ago, but like most of the bullshit that has spewed from Nishikido Ryo’s mouth over the years, Shige never expected them to come true.

He stares at the man on the other side of the threshold, a little older than the face emblazoned in his memory but just as small. “The ink on your exit papers isn’t even dry yet.”

Ryo just grins. It’s October 3rd. “I slept for two straight days. Now, I’m bored.”

Shige starts to reply, but then Ryo ducks under his arm. “Hey, wait a min—”

“Your place still looks the same,” Ryo says, using that judgmental tone that he always used to use when he didn’t approve of Shige’s life choices. “It’s been eight fucking years since I’ve been here. Redecorate already.”

“Do it yourself,” Shige spits out without thinking, realizing too late that he’d just given Ryo free reign in his apartment, but Ryo just laughs and spins his way into Shige’s kitchen.

“The last thing I want to do right now is _work_. What have you got to eat? I’ll cook.”

Shige doesn’t argue, but only because he doesn’t remember seeing Ryo’s eyes this wide open before. He’s actually _awake_ , living the present moment instead of recovering from the past, and Shige can’t stop himself from smiling because Ryo could have gone anywhere in the world, and he’s right here with Shige.

“Don’t make that face,” Ryo says knowingly as he roots around in Shige’s cabinets. “I’m not here for you.”

“Could have fooled me,” Shige teases, and he knows he’s right when Ryo doesn’t retort. “I still have to work, you know.”

“That’s fine,” Ryo replies breezily. “I can entertain myself while you’re gone.”

With a sigh that’s more for show than out of any exasperation, Shige resigns himself to having a roommate for the unforeseeable future.

At least he’ll eat well.


End file.
